


Mr. Brightside

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, The Killers - Freeform, The song Mr.Brightside, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: When Albus and his band performs, he can feel eyes on him. Not just the audience's but someone else's. He isn't sure if he likes it or not.





	Mr. Brightside

**Prompt: Can you do a grindeldore au where they’re at uni and albus is playing with his band in the student union and gellert comes to watch him play (has been broodingly staring at him from across the lecture hall for months) PLEASE!!!!!**

“Coming out of my cage and I’m doin’ just fine.” Albus hadn’t initially been into the idea of playing at their Uni’s student union. The club beneath the union where bands came to play usually didn’t appeal to Albus so why would he want to do it? However, his bandmates had loved the idea so he was outvoted. Which led to where he was now. 

He was in the spotlight, which he did love, singing to a crowd of probably drunk and high college students. 

The song, Mr. Brightside, was a personal favorite of the band. 

As he continued to sing, Albus’ eyes scanned the crowd. He was looking for someone in particular. For their last few gigs, Albus had noted a strange blonde in the crowd. Sure, he was handsome and his mix-matched eyes seemed to pull at Albus but the man always disappeared before he could find him.

Finally he did find the blonde. Standing in the back of the crowd, a black trench coat opened to show a handful of bright silver necklaces. The man had a smirk on his face as Albus watched him. As if he were pleased with himself for catching Albus’ attention. 

It was very frustrating because he was undoubtedly Albus’ type. 

“Destiny is calling me. Open up my eager eyes, cause I’m Mr. Brightside.” 

-

Gellert adored watching Albus perform. He’d first seen Albus in a Politics and Social Reform class. In their class discussions, Albus’s arguments and his fervor in doing so had made Gellert very hot and bothered, to say the least. Despite his usual confidence, Gellert hadn’t been able to get himself to talk to the redhead. Once he’d found out about Albus’ band and started going to his performances, Gellert couldn’t stop himself. 

He hadn’t even had a real one on one conversation with Albus but he was undoubtedly addicted to him. And, judging by how lately Albus had begun to search him out, Albus was becoming addicted to him, too. Rather then going to Albus, he’d have Albus come to him.

Then he would be in control of the situation, of their first meeting and then he could make it perfect. Gellert couldn’t explain why but the relationship he would have with Albus would be deserving of perfection.

(He hadn’t yet admitted to himself how head over heels in love he was with Albus Dumbledore.)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, come talk to me on there @ mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com


End file.
